Baynak Karkas
| birth_place= Grozny Russian Empire | party= Chechen Communist party | religion= Islam | spouse= Natasha Dragova Karkas | children = Gregory(Adopted 1980 at age 2 ),Vera(adopted 1981 age 1 ),Viktor (Adopted 2003 at age 6 weeks old ) }} Early Years Born to poor farmers in southern Russia Baynak Karkas Was 1 of 5 children to Gregory and Sasha Karkas. By 1917 when he was 3 his father joined in the fight against the Tsar of Russian with the Bolsheviks, thus sparking Karkas's interests in Communism. at age 6 he was already top of his class in school and was a devoted communist at 10 he helped out on the farm after his father died from Cancer. By the time he was 16 he had enlisted into the Red army and quickly became a officer at the rank Captain. Military Career He served in the Red Army During the interwar period of world war 2 seeing action in Mongolia and Finland Through out the 30's and 40's. As soon as world war 2 began Karkas was with the 3rd Rifle Army station in Kiev in present day Ukraine, When German forces attacked the city Karkas lead his men out of the city as orders came in to retreat. During 1942 and 43 he fought in Stalingrad waging guerrilla warfare on Nazi forces in the eastern half of the city by the end of the battle his division was in shambles and was folded to the 3rd shock army and by 1945he was one of the men to fight to the top of the reichstag(s) roof and helped put a soviet flag over the building. After the war he was promoted to general by Stalin himself and was sent back to his native Chechnya to command unit's there and in the 1950's and 60's was given command of special forces units (Spetsnaz). in 1979 karkas was called to action again when the soviet union invaded Afghanistan, and from 1980 to 85 he was involved in the offensive operations the red army did during the war and also helped during the withdraw by slowing down enemy forces. His military career ended in 1990 when he was discharged from the army. Unofficial Formation of Soltirea 3 Months after he was discharged from the military Baynak Karkas returned home to grozny and was welcomed as a hero by all and on October 3oth of 1990 he unofficially formed the defacto nation of Soltirea during the soviet unions decline. When the collapse happened in 1991 he began to "Annex" parts of southern russia which to the Russian federation as terrorist activity and thus started the war for independence and the official formation of Soltirea. Children Baynak and Natasha have no biological children due to medical reasons but they did adopt 3. Gregory the oldest was adopted in 1980 shortly after his mother died of cancer, Vera was adopted in 1981 when she was put up for adoption, and Viktor the youngest was adopted 2003 after his entire tribe was wiped out by Russians the adoption caused a controversy due to him being a Anthro Wolf but Baynak and Natasha say every living thing needs a family. Category:Individuals Category:Soltirea